Sally Enchanted
by FandomSavedMe
Summary: Songfic to Taylor Swift's song Enchanted. Sally and Poseidon meet. Read and review please!


**UPDATED A/N:**

**I have edited this for errors, content is the same. This includes my note at the bottom that says, "Please review!"**

**Yours till the gods fade,**

**PJatOgirl**

* * *

><p>AN: Hiya! I know, another songfic. :D This one is about Sally! It's in her POV. It's Sally/Poseidon romance (Polly? haha). I imagine her 19 years old or maybe a little older, and Poseidon in a younger form than in the books. (Y'know, because in the books he's a father figure, but when he met Sally, he wasn't...) Well, ENJOY!

* * *

><p><strong><em>There I was again tonight, forcing laughter, faking smiles<br>Same old, tired place lonely place  
>Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancy<br>Vanished when I saw your face  
>All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you<em>**

I waited by the beach, waited for my mysterious visitor to show again. I didn't understand why my heart raced so. Montauk is the same place I've been coming for years to write. When I couldn't think of anything to put down, I'd walk the beach, tell the waves my secrets. They always seemed to listen. I had a friend here. I was gazing across the water, thinking, when suddenly someone put their hands over my eyes.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Guess." It was my visitor!

"How am I supposed to guess if I don't know your name?" I said. My mysterious visitor.

**_Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?" across the room, your silhouette_**  
><strong><em>Starts to make its way to me<em>**  
><strong><em>The playful conversation starts, counter all your quick remarks<em>**  
><strong><em>Like passing notes in secrecy<em>**  
><strong><em>And it was enchanting to meet you<em>**  
><strong><em>All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you<em>**

He laughed. I loved his laugh. He took his hands off my eyes, and spun me around to face him. I smiled as we looked into each other's eyes. His are deep blue, brooding, so handsome. I noticed how intently he was staring at me, and I blushed, glancing down at my feet.

"Did you see a pretty seashell?" he teased. He smiled, and I saw the creases around his eyes deepen.

"No, did you?" I said. His face is so kind; his strong jaw, soft eyes, and happy smile make me fall even deeper in love.

"Hmm. That depends. Is this one pretty?" He asked, pulling a small shell from "behind my ear". What an old trick. But his fingers brushed my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

"Oh, yes. It's so...magical" I replied, teasing too.

"Like me." his tone joked, but his face was serious. I wondered about him. I still didn't know his name.

"Oh really? Tell me about yourself. I've told you about me." And I had. Other nights, he came. I was shy at first, but soon I found myself telling him my life story. He seemed to enjoy hearing it, too.

"Well, what do you want to know?" he asked, suprisingly open. He'd avoided my questions before.

"Your name." Seriously. I think a girl has a right to know.

"Ah...well..." He averted his eyes. I wanted to know why he wouldn't tell me.

"Fine. You choose what you say." I said. Anything, I'd love to hear anything about him.

"Alright. You might want to know that I am extremely rich and powerful." He had a look on his face that seemed to tell me he was rich and powerful, more than I'd ever know. So I believed him.

"And?" I prompted.

"My family wouldn't like this...you know, between us?" He said, looking at me, hoping I'd understand.

"Oh."

"But, that's okay, we'll find a way. We don't have to tell them." He said, trying to lift my spirits.

I just looked at him. A boy liked me, not a creeper for once, and we couldn't be together.  
><em><br>**This night is sparkling, don't you let it go**  
><strong>I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home<strong>  
><strong>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew<strong>  
><strong>I was enchanted to meet you<strong>_

The next night came, and again I was waiting expectantly for my visitor. Usually, he came up behind me, but I was determined to see him first this time. I was earlier than usual, trying to catch him by suprise. I scanned the seaside. No one was ever here, except me, and my visitor.

Suddenly, I noticed a giant emerge from beneath the waves. He had to be fifteen feet tall, and held a three pronged spear, a trident. He looked like he could be my visitor's father, if he weren't so huge. I blinked. I had to be imagining it.

When I opened my eyes again, I saw my visitor, but he held a smaller version of the giant's trident. I spoke up.

"Hello." He jumped, spun to face me.

"Sally." He said, breathless. The trident disappeared.

"What was that?" I asked. If he wasn't going to tell me who he was, he could at least tell me why he brought a weapon to the beach.

He opened his mouth, about to say something, but closed it again. He opened it again, and I smiled at how he looked like a fish. Finally he blurted out, "My trident."

"Were you the one who came out of the ocean?" I asked.

"Yes." He admitted.

"How?" I stood up to meet him. He reached out and took my hand. I shivered with pure joy. Our fingers intertwined, we started walking down the beach. I could feel the sand between my toes, and it was the only thing that stopped me from flying up to heaven.

"You shouldn't have been able to see that." he mused. His brooding eyes made sense, he thought a lot, with a distant look.

"Well, I was. How did you do it all?" I persisted, I wanted to know about him.

He was silent. He seemed to be making an important decision, so I was quiet too. I laid my head on his shoulder. It was the perfect height for me to do that. It was wonderful to be with him. My visitor.

"...Sally, you probably won't believe this..." he said.

"Just tell me." I wanted to hear this. I needed to hear this.

"I'm the Greek god Poseidon." he blurted.

"Okay." I said, for lack of anything else to say.

"Seriously, I am." he said, frantic, like I would think he was crazy.

"I believe you." I said, taking his other hand, facing him, gazing up at his oh-so-handsome perfect face.

His lips twitched, then he smiled. His eyes searched mine, like he was trying to read my soul. He leaned down and kissed me.

I kissed back.

**_The lingering question kept me up, 2 a.m., who do you love?_**  
><strong><em>I wonder 'til I'm wide awake<em>**  
><strong><em>Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door<em>**  
><strong><em>I'd open up and you would say<br>__It was enchanting to meet you_**  
><strong><em>All I know is I was enchanted to meet you<em>**

After he left, I smiled to myself. Poseidon loved me. For me. He loved me for my ability to see through the 'Mist'. He loved me for loving the ocean. He was interested in my stories, my writing. Before he walked back into the water, he told me he loved me.

I went to bed that night perfectly happy. I dreamt of following him under the waves, all the way to Atlantis. He'd kiss me again, passionate, powerful. I'd kiss him, and tangle my fingers in his jet black hair. He'd wrap his arms around my waist, pull me close to him, hold me tight.

But then I woke up. I woke up in a cold sweat. In my dream, a woman saw us kissing. She was clad in emerald armor, and she was beautiful. Thinking of the Greek mythology I had studied before dropping out of school, I remembered that Poseidon was married...to Amphitrite. I got up, trying to reassure myself.

It was no use. I was afraid. I wanted Poseidon back, to tell me it would all work out, or that the myths were false, that he'd never been married, or that he'd gotten a divorce, or that he truly loved me.

**_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_**  
><strong><em>I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home<em>**  
><strong><em>I'll <em>_spend forever wondering if you knew__  
><em>_This night is flawless, don't you let it go_**  
><strong><em>I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone<em>**  
><strong><em>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew<em>**  
><strong><em>I was enchanted to meet you<em>**

I didn't go to the beach the next night. I didn't think I could handle it. I had cried all day. Then I heard a knock on the door of my cabin.

"Sally! Are you okay?" and Poseidon went back to banging on my door.

I got off my bed, walked over to the door and opened it. I didn't look at him.

"Thank Zeus!" he cried, scooping me up into his arms. I still didn't make eye contact, now because I didn't want him to see my tear streaked cheeks. He didn't seem to notice, and I thanked him silently for it. He carried me out of my cabin. I closed my eyes and rested my head on his shoulder. He was still walking, and we stayed silent for maybe ten minutes.

"Where are we going?" I asked, opening my eyes. I didn't recognize the landscape much, but it was dark.

"It's a suprise. We're almost there." he replied. His face seemed so happy and relieved. I guess I scared him really bad tonight. I closed my eyes again. A moment passed, and he stopped. He set me down on a rock, then sat next to me. His arm was around my shoulder. "We're here."

I looked up and gasped. The view was beautiful. Sunset had already passed, and the stars were out. The moonlight twinkled on the water. I sighed happily. This is what I always fantasized about as a girl.

"I love you, Sally." Poseidon whispered in my ear. His breath tickled my skin.

I turned to him, and whispered back in his ear. "I love you too, Poseidon."

**_This is me praying that_**  
><strong><em>This is the very first page, not where the storyline ends<em>**  
><strong><em>My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again<em>**  
><strong><em>These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon<em>**  
><strong><em>I was enchanted to meet you<em>**

I felt...confused. I wanted Poseidon to love me, and I loved him, but I didn't think it could work. I wanted to be with him forever, but it seemed like we would be torn apart any moment.

I couldn't stop thinking about him. I was constantly thinking, _"Poseidon. Poseidon, I love you. Poseidon. Poseidon. Poseidon and Sally. Poseidon." _et cetera. I wanted to spend more time with him, I loved our time so much.

I wished I could tell him how much I loved him, again and again.

**_Please don't be in love with someone else_**  
><strong><em>Please don't have somebody waiting on you<em>**  
><strong><em>Please don't be in love with someone else<em>**  
><strong><em>Please don't have somebody waiting on you<em>**

Poseidon and I spent more and more time together that summer. I'd have nightmares about Amphitrite, but in the morning, he'd meet me in our special place, and everything would be alright. My good dreams were about us, together on Olympus or in Atlantis. I was usually in a beautiful white Grecian dress, and he was in a black tuxedo; we'd dance, kiss, stare into each other's eyes. I'd wake up after we each told the other that we loved them.

Our days were spent frolicking on the beach, wading in the water. We'd get soaked in huge water fights, and he introduced me to many fish and other sea creatures. My favorite was a little hippocampi foal. I named the little one 'Okeano', much to Poseidon's pleasure. When we got tired, we'd spread out a blanket on the sand and lay in the sun, sharing secrets. It was beautiful.

**_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_**  
><strong><em>I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home<em>**  
><strong><em>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew<br>__This night is flawless, don't you let it go_**  
><strong><em>I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone<em>**  
><strong><em>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew<em>**  
><strong><em>I was enchanted to meet you<em>**

When I told Poseidon that I was pregnant, he became very protective. I wasn't allowed to walk for hours anymore. I couldn't swim with the dolphins. But he still would carry me out to our special place, where we'd lay on our blanket in the sun. We talked about the baby. I knew it was a boy. I just did. So we picked out a name. 'Perseus', for the only hero who had a mostly happy ending. We made up stories about little 'Percy', amazing feats he'd accomplish. We were still happy.

Until Poseidon told me he had to leave. I was heartbroken. I cried, and he tried to comfort me. But he was leaving me. He was forced to, because the other gods were getting suspicious of his constant absense, and they would kill me. Or worse, when my baby was born, they'd kill _him. _I was terrified of having to raise my baby alone, but Poseidon told me he would help as much as he could.

The day he left was horrible. We spent the morning in our secret place. He tried talking to baby Percy. We laughed at old jokes, trying to make light of the occasion. But it was too real. On the beach, he hugged me for the last time. I didn't want to leave his strong arms. But it was time for him to go.

"I love you, Sally. I love our son. I love you." he whispered in my ear. Then he kissed me. It was the kiss from all my dreams. It seemed too short. He turned and walked toward the water.

Before he dived under, he looked back and yelled, "I love you!"

He was gone before I could yell back.

* * *

><p>AN: Ahh! I hope you like it! I went further than I expected with this. Please review!

Yours until the gods fade,

PJatOgirl


End file.
